the hinara chronicels: part 1 the missing link
by Tokyo's Child
Summary: Stupid people make stupid decisions. smart people make even stupider decisions, because they think it's the right thing to do. Generally they're wrong. You. Should. Have. Told. Me. then none of this would have happened. Oc with future romance
1. the begining of the end

Hey, my first naruto fanfic, please, reviews are very much appreciated, how ever, don't give me flames, I blocked the last person who did that.

Summary: Hey, me here, yet another story from the depths of my mind... NO! Why do you always run away... this must be what Gaara feels like.

When I was reading/watching Naruto, I really wished that there had been some really bad ass girls their to give him a run for his money. This a story about said bad ass girl. Same events as in the Manga, but with one more character. Her parents where killed, along with the rest of her clan, besides her aunt and several others. She there for has a bond with Sasuke, but she is very different. There are some really funny things that happen, but it's not rated as a humor fanfic.

Hirina Kinara is one of the last surviving members of the Hirina clan, and has a very impressive kekkei genkai. (YOU won't find out till ch. three...) She moves to Konoha when she's 9 and enters the academy. She's put onto team 7 and... things get... complicated... Kinara has disturbingly quick reflexes and is very flexible as well as strong.

Pairings: (This will cover almost everything up until, or after, Shippuden starts) Sasuke**x**Sakura, Naruto**x**Hinata, Shikamaru**x**Temari, OC(Kinara)**x**Gaara, Konkuro**x**Ino(?)

I'm kidding, I have no idea what the pairings will be. But, mark my words, Gaara WILL get a girlfriend!

A/N: I'm using dialogue from the manga so it won't be exactly the same as the show. All italicized words, sentences, phrases etc. are the thoughts of Kinara. The first section of it is in 3rd person, then goes to 1st person. This is a re-rewrite and re-edited version of the original first chapter, after receiving some helpful advise from a reviewer (Thank you Elizabeth Fae!) and rereading it myself, I decided to act upon it (and to fix all the mistakes that I only noticed 5 min. ago). mostly everything will be explained in the first 3 chapters (not, that would be boring) about Kinara, except for some stuff that will show up later on. you don't learn about her kekkei genkai (That was how google spelt it, so forgive me if it's differently in Naruto) Also, any swearing that's in the dialogue (Well, at least everything between Naruto and Kankuro) is taken from the manga. I don't own it. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. and, I'd like to thank manga for the translations!

Kinara's outfit:

despite what you may have heard, corsets can be VERY comfortable. They also help you posture. Follow the link to what Kinara's shirt looks like. only with out the long sleeves. link on profile.

* * *

Chapter 1: an uprising

"What! But you said you'd play ninja with us today!" whined a short little boy waring a 6 foot long scarf and green goggles.

"Um, why would a ninja play ninja?" asked Sakura in exasperation. Naruto merely stood there scratching the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" He asked her, using the same tone of exasperation as she had used.

"Hey bro, who is this girl?" Knohamaru asked Naruto, ask Sakura looked on with murder in her eyes. A sudden look of dawning realization broke across his face as he looked from Naruto to the pink haired girl. "Oh, I get it... she's your..." his sentence drifted off and he extended his pinky signifying "girlfriend." (Or something much more crude)

"Hehe... you brats are very perceptive..." And that was it for Sakura, she sent him flying, blood shooting out of his nose.

"wrong!" She shouted in anger, no doubt a mixture of pure fury and the fact that she really wished he was someone else... (care to guess? That Uchiha bastard. Right on the nail.)

"Bro!" Konohamaru shouted as Naruto went flying into a wall. "How dare you!" He screamed at a seething Sakura."No! Leader! Don't die!"

"You ugly bitch!" Screamed, turning to face Sakura. Said girl was now beyond anger, and was generating so much killing intent, it was almost tangible.

A snigger, unheard by anyone, was silently uttered.

A girl with deep magenta hair leaned against the wooden wall that bordered the walkway, and looked at the pitiful scene with a board look on her face. She had an angular nose, full, healthy looking lips, and very startling eyes. They where a yellowish brown in the area directly surrounding her pupils, and shifted drastically to a gray tinted blue, that blended smoothly in a green of similar shading, and to finish it, a dark, chocolaty brow on the edges. She was dressed in a black, form fitting and corseted top. (Despite what you may have heard, they are REALLY comfortable!) under it, there was a black skirt, very much like Sakura's, with a pair of white shorts under it. She wore a pair of protective fishnet mesh that stopped just above her knee, and black, very hard soled, flats. On her leg, she had strapped a dagger, and she had a pouch attached to the side of her waist, which held her various basic ninja weapons, kunai, shuriken, darts, and other various killing materials. Her hair, which was a confusing mixture of red and purple, was parted to the side, leaving half of her face hidden. the other half of her hair, that was not obstructing her face, was pinned back with a clip in the shape of a star surrounded on one side by a waning crescent moon, her clan's symbol. Kinara, the last of the Hirina clan.

"Konohamaru-kun! are you alright?" Asked Moegi and Udon as Konohamaru and Naruto sat up slowly, both sporting very large bumps on their heads.

"Damn it... that ugly huge forehead... Is that really a girl? Seriously, boss..." grumbled Konohamaru... before his face turned from pain and anger, to pure terror.

"Gyaa!" (it really is in the manga) Screamed Sakura, uttering the war cry that was probably heard by every citizen of Konoha.

"Ouch!" Uttered Konohamaru as he collided with a tall genin. He was dressed all in black, save for the yellow and purple symbol emblazoned on the front of his jacket. he wore an Arabian head dress, used to protect him from the sun. Though he looked like was probably from a desert village, he was very pale, most likely the work of very carefully applied makeup. The outside of his face was covered in purple angular shapes, most of witch resembled lopsided triangles.

"That hurt..." he said, his voice filled with malice.

"Konohamaru!" Hollered Naruto.

"That hurt, you little piece of shit!"

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later," Said the blond girl next to him, in a calm voice, as if this was a daily was dressed in a light lavender colored dress, that hung off the shoulders and stopped midway. She had under it, as was the case with many shinobi, a gray mesh that covered most of her body, save for the lower part of her right leg, and the top of her left. Both had on headbands that had a symbol it that resembled an hourglass. _Sand Genin, _thought Kinara.

"I'm sorry... I was just messing around..." Said Sakura, with a look of panic on her face, leaving her sentence hanging in mid air.

"Hey, Fatass! Let go of him!" Yelled Naruto, for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Let's play before the boss comes" Pleaded the boy.

"Ug..." groaned Konohamaru, as his disturbingly long scarf began to choke him.

"Bastard!" Emitted Naruto loudly, as he rushed the much larger shinobi. Said shinobi's fingers twitched, and Naruto, who had lost complete control of his limbs, fell to the ground.

"Oh, Leaf genins..." he said with a smirk on his face that would have made Sasuke proud "are weak."

_That's only 'cus you haven't seen him when he's pissed..._ thought Kinara.

Hirina Kinara looked with amusement, then annoyance, as a small boy, was being threatened by a visiting group of shinobi. She didn't have any particularly warm feelings toward the boy, but seeing some complete strangers abusing the 3rd Hokage's grandson infuriated her. Konohamaru was being held by the front of his shirt, about a foot in the air, and the guy holding him was one of the weirdest she'd ever seen. He had purple markings no his face, but that wasn't what had unsettled her. On his back was what looked like a body, admittedly, it was wrapped on bandages so she wasn't sure, but it had hair. Hair. And it was shaped like a fucking mummy. A mummy.

"Let.. go of me..." uttered Konohamaru. _Wow, of all the times to forget that he was the 3rd Hokage's grandson, mentioning that might help your situation a lot here, kid._

"Hey, you fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fat ass pig!" Naruto yelled. _Damn it! You IDIOT!_ she though, _but, hey, I would do the same thing, maybe, probably, not really, but still..._ Sakura was trying (And failing) to keep him quite, she had him in a choke hold, which made his main priority breathing.

"You're annoying," Said the mummy guy. "Basically, I hate midgets, especially younger ones that are rude, makes me want to kill them..." _So, is the mummy one of his victims? _

Konohamaru's two friends began to cry, and Naruto began freaking out. The Blond girl simply stood there, and said in a monotone voice "I'm not involved," _How encouraging..._

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, after I'm done with this guy, I'll take care of that other annoying midget." The mummy guy said, clearly referring to Naruto. Kinara began to wonder why no one had noticed her yet, _Well, that gives me the advantage, I'll help when they need it most, and I don't have to get involved before that! Great._

"HEY!" Naruto rushed toward the mummy guy and was about to land a hit when a loud "Thwack!" was heard. Mere seconds before, Kinara had spotted Sasuke Uchiha sitting in a tree, preparing to throw a rock at the mummy guy. As much as she she would have enjoyed seeing the mummy bastard hurt by a mere pebble, she hatted the thought of Sasuke getting the spotlight even more. Naruto, though not perfect by any means, was **way** more fun to be around, and she didn't like seeing him mope because Sasuke had gotten all the attention, as always. She made up her mind, and had, with lightning speed, drawn her dagger from the sheath on her leg, said dagger was now pinning Sasuke's arm to the tree by his sleeve, before he could reach up to dis loge it, she had thrown a kunai on his other. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all said, simultaneously, though with very different emotions ranging from relief to confusion, to admiration, and, in Sasuke's case, to rage.

"Kinara,"

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Kinara's POV**

_(Several months previously)_

I looked around, the flames had died down, and I could see through the smoke, my eyes had begun to water up, and all of a sudden there was perfect clarity, screams, flames, ashes, and blood. So much blood. There was a group of people huddled up in what was formerly the middle of our town. As I stumbled past what used to be my home, my weak, 9 year old voice called out "Mommy? Daddy? Grammy?" Louder, "Mommy! Daddy! Grammy!" I tripped over some thing, a log? no, logs don't have wedding rings. logs don't bleed. and logs don't speak. Logs can't. But what was this?

"Kinara..." a weak voice whispered. "Kinara, my love?"

"Mommy!" I screamed. I knelt down to look at her. Tears had begun to cloud my vision, but I shook them away, not wanting to lose sight of my mothers once beautiful face. I looked like her, I was told, but I could barely recognize her. She had had my hair, but it was now matted with blood and ash. She had had my fair complexion, but that was now red with tears, blood, and burns. The only recognizable feature on her one smooth face where her eyes. The eyes of the Hirina Clan. A clamy, ghost-like hand encased my heart, and I felt like I was going to choke on the sobs that where racketing inside my rib-cage.

"Kinara, take the ring." She said, her voice cracking at the last word. My hand shook as i reached out for her arm. Her wedding ring. Her most prized possession. "Kinara, I love you..." She said, her voice shaking.

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me! Mommy come back!" but it was to late. Her eyes began to glaze over, and she uttered her last sentence, her last piece of motherly advise I would ever receive from her.

"Kinara... Be strong... You must be strong... I love you... make us proud..."

"Mom!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed. the sheets where, once again, twisted around my ankles, leaving red marks on my skin from where they had been putting pressure on it. Tears where falling fast and freely down my cheeks, like they had been for the last 3 years. Ever since my village was attacked by Shinobi from the Sound Village. How they knew about us, no one knows. We made sure we stayed off the map, due to our valuable Kekkei Genkai, we where slightly paranoid. Only 15 people lived past that night. 15 out of 143. 3 of those 128 dead where my parents, and my grand mother.

For a month, the rest of us kept together. At the end of that month, we all went our separate ways. Word of the Villages destruction was heard over all 5 great nations, and we had taken up shelter in a small fishing town. There, I was visited by some one I never thought I'd see again in my life. My aunt Korina, from the hidden leaf Village. My father's sister. Whom I hadn't seen since I was 4. When she saw me, covered in cuts and bruises from the falling debry, she nearly fainted. People had always to me that I was the spitting image of my mother and my father. I always heard comments like "she'll be so beautiful" and "You'd better keep her hidden away when she's older, boys 'l come far and wide for her, mark me" from my grandmother and my parents friends. All of whom where dead. Holding in her tears, that I could tell she was longing to let out, she knelt down on her knees in front of me and clasped my hands gently, telling me that she was going to take me back.

"Back where?" I had asked, with hesitation.

"To the hidden leaf Village," She had answered. And that was it. I had a new home. my new room was painted teal, and had cream colored trimming. It was like she had looked in side my mind. The room was perfect. Black bed spread, and dark furniture. all fitting perfectly together. And all lacking in the homely and soft feeling that I had grown up in. She had started me at the academy, at the desire or my late parents, and tired to make me as happy as possible. Emphasis on_ tried_. It didn't really work.

In speaking of The Academy...

"Oh Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said looking at the clock. I was going to be so late.

* * *

_**This is my first Naruto Fanfic, and reviews are very appreciated. Thank you! **_

_**P.S. sorry if I misspelt anything, but I think I got most of the errors...**_

_**-xxPAXxx**_

_**also, the ring is very significant, at least, to her back story, that'll be elaborated on in the next chapter. (Chapters come with reviews, Hint, hint)**_

_**In my defense, I'm trying, I'm still getting used to this whole fanfiction thing, and I've had it for about um... 7 (?) months.  
**_


	2. what faith has deprived us

**Happy Birthday To ME! I told my self that I would have the next chapter up by my birthday, and I _did!_ not like anyone wanted me to get it up... but still! ok, so it's not posted _on_ my birthday, but I finished it then!  
**

Hello, second chapter. I got about 20 hits and 23 visitors. but why did I only get 2 reviews? How did that happen... mmm...

Well, this is Kinara's time at the academy. I will only talk about her first few days then skip ahead to the graduation test and team assignments. here it is.

Another thing, in this chapter, you get some insight to Kinara's Kekei Genkei. I'm trying out the Japanese suffix's, tell me what you think in your reviews. The reviews that I demand to get, VERY SOON!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 13! march 7th! NOW I CAN GET A FACEBOOK! YAY!**

normal

_thoughts in flashback  
_

_flashback _

**emphasis in flash back**

****Sarcasm**  
**

* * *

Kinara's POV

I grabbed my black skirt and pulled on a pair of tight fitted white shorts. As I grabbed one of my many corseted shirts, I took a look out side. Grey clouds cast gray shadows over gray concrete. today would be cold, wet and miserable. Shrugging nonchalantly, I ran a brush through myu7 hair to undo the tangles that my usual restless night brought. I slipped on the rest of my outfit and dashed up the street. As I neared the entrance of the Academy, I was greeted by and onslaught of memories...

* * *

_(First day at the Academy) 3rd person_

_A short girl with down cast eyes stood in the front of the concave classroom. Next to her stood a man with a scar across his nose. He smiled kindly down at her and nudged her shoulder encouragingly. She opened her moth and spoke with a soft voice that somehow filled the room,_

_"My name is Hirina Kinara, I moved here with my auntie Korina, because the rest of my family where killed by enemy ninja, along with the rest of my clan. It's nice o meet all of you," she said this unblinkingly, her voice not wavering in the slightest, with her technicolor eyes scanning and scrutinizing everyone in the room. They came to rest, only for a moment, on a boy with onyx hair, with eyes to match, who had a bored and standoffish look plastered onto his face. Her eyes continued their exploration, until, again, they rested on a boy of her own age. He, on the other hand, had blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker markings on his face. He, like her, looked serene (Though only for the moment, as these times where very rare.) upon seeing her gaze, he looked back, almost challengingly. The tall ninja guided her to a seat near the back of the classroom, next to a boy who's name she had learned was Kiba. A small dog flew out of his hood and landed on her lap, much to the shock of everyone there, with a muttered apology, Kiba picked up the pup and sat back down, looking uncomfortable. _

_"Sorry..." he mumbled. _

_"'s ok" She returned. She reached over to her bag and pulled out a brush, ink well, and a piece of paper. The class preceded to take notes on the history of Konoha. All the while, the students shot nervous glances at her. She attempted to ignore them, but it was very difficult at times. _

_ After that, the class moved outside to a training ground. Kinara trailed behind the class as the tall man from earlier, Iruka sensei, as she would soon call him, spoke to her about all that they had learned. She was familiar with most of it, and everything else seemed rather simple. He was surprised when she told him this, as they had barley touched the basics of most things. He had all the students line up in groups of 3, placing Kinara next to two other girls, one with pink hair, and the other with blond. _

_What she noticed first was the pink haired girls large forehead, but she dicided that she wouldn't comment on it. Not like there was a point to, right? (A/N right now, sakura and Ino are still friends) _

_"Hi! I'm Sakura!" said the pink haired girl._

_"And I'm Ino!" Said the other. Both of them had calm, friendly looks on their faces, but their insides where squirming. Iruka placed each group in front of the targets, and handed them each 3 kunai (is that how you say the plural?) and told them to throw them at the targets. He walked around. adjusting ones arm, or stance now and again. Kinara head the two girls giggling, and turned to see what, or who, they where laughing at. The same onyx haired boy was trowing the kunai at the target, and hitting the mark each time. She turned to them with a questioning look on her face._

_"That's Sasuke... isn't he gorgeous?" Ino cooed. _

_"I don't see what's so special," Kinara said flatly. The two fan-girls exchanged skeptic looks with each other, before turning back to the Hinara girl. _

_"He's top of the class! He's also from the Uchiah clan, the most powerful clan in Konoha!" _

_"And what makes them so special?"_

_"His brother, Uchiah Itachi, graduated when he was 7! And... he's also sooo handsome!" The two girls started to squeal and giggle, while Kinara just rolled her eyes._

_She stepped up to the line that they where supposed to throw from, and breathed deeply. just as the Kunai was about to fly from her hand, she had a vision of **another** kunai flying through the air, and directed toward her head. Turning abruptly and extending her right led to go into a crouch, she reached her hand up to snag the flying knife. _

_Straightening up, she turned to look for the thrower. Only to be greeted by shocked stars and heated voices whispering to one another._

_She caught sight of the blond haired boy, who was scratching the back of his neck and looking sheepish. "S-sorry... I-I didn't mean for it to hit you! Really, I didn't!" Said the boy nervously, eying the surrounding crowd, who where all muttering murderously to each other. _

_Kinara caught phrases such as "Of course he would do it..." and "my mom says not to talk to him..." and "why is he such a monster...?" _

_"It's fine, consider it forgotten..." She returned, as she looked oddly at her fellow students. _

_"Back to work guys," said her sensei hesitantly. All the while looking strangely at Kinara. _

_For the next few days, all that anyone seemed to want to do was stare at Kinara. Stare and speculate. And that was how she started her life in Konoha._

* * *

Kinara's POV

I continued toward the school, and was greeted by Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. These where my four friends, they weren't sasuke fan-girls, they where nice, and Kiba was funny enough to over shadow Shino's depressing domineer. I did my best to avoid Sasuke_, _and he ignored me like he did everyone else. Hinata was nice, and good to talk to, since she really listened to what I said. And Shikamaru was... well... Shikamaru, there was no way to describe him properly. he was lazy, annoying, and down right rude when he wanted to be. He was the awesomest guy I'd ever met. He was a male me to the extreme, that was why I liked him so much. As a friend. JUST as a friend. God, I'd been listening to Ino too much lately, I didn't like ANYONE like _that_!

Besides them, most people ignored me, **because I really care.** The only time they would pay attention to me was to a) make weir, rude, and curious comments about my eyes b) speculate on why my reflexes where so amazing c) wonder why I wasn't either a trouble making maniac like Naruto, or a emotional wreck like Sasuke, the two other orphans in our village, or d) mutter rudely about my appearance/cold, sarcastic personality/outfit/skill level (which was abnormally high, tied to Sasuke's)

When I reached my little circle of freaks that I call friends, they greeted me in their usual ways, Shikamaru barley inclining his head, Shino speaking in his monotone voice "Hello," Kiba saying loudly "What's up?" and Hinata barley managing to squeeze out "H-h-hello Kinara-chan"

"Sup guys? Shino, you're your usual sunny self today I see!**" They being used to my sarcastic comments, simply shrugged it off. when we entered the class room, we saw Naruto tied up and sitting in the middle of the U shaped room.

"What do you think he did this time?" I whispered to Shikamaru, who was sinking back in his chair next to me, his feet propped up on the desk.

"something troublesome as always. He put graffiti all over the Hokage monument or something..."

"You really need a new catch phrase... how about 'what a drag'? that's kinda the same only not as boring!" (You see, this is where he got it!)

"hm..." he said, giving a non-committal jerk of the head. As class settled in, Iruka sensei began to give Naruto a long, boring, lecture.

"Nice one, Naruto!" I shouted, not a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He flashed me a foxy grin, his pointy eye teeth glistening. Everyone turned to me, and just looked in shock, well, everyone except for Sasuke, who was thinking something along the lines of 'David Bowie will never understand the torment I feel, the torment of being an insanely gorgeous ninja who's lusted after by almost every girl he comes in contact with. God, I hate myself.' ok then...

(anyone who's seen Naruto the Abridged series by LittleKuriboh on Youtube, and for those of you who haven't look it up, that's one of my favorite parts, full monologue at bottom)

"Bleh..." Naruto said in a bored voice, not paying attention in the slightest to what Naruto was saying.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy Graduation exam, and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble idiot!"

Whatever..." Iruka just responded to this with a tick mark appearing on his forehead and a exasperated expr3etion plastered over his face.

"Time for a henge no Jutsu test! you will all transform perfectly into me! Everyone line up!"

"What?" yelled Shikamaru.

Sakura stepped up and preformed the jutsu, as always, she did it correctly.

"Ok, good. Next, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"This is all your fault..." grumbled Ino.

"Like I give a damn..." responded Naruto, as he too, stepped up the the center of the room.

"Henge!" He said loudly, before being hidden by a puff of smoke, only to be revealed seconds later as a half naked women. That was it for me, I burst out laughing at that guys perverted mind. Iruka sensei responded to this be flying back with blood shooting out of his nose.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I call that 'Sexy no jutsu!'"

"You moron, don't invent stupid skills!" His face was livid, while I, on the other hand, was still laughing my ass off. Again, everyone turned to look at me with blank faces.

"Oh, come on, how did you not find that funny" I said through my laughter.

"Finally! some one recognizes my genius!" Shouted Naruto.

* * *

After that class continued, and Iruka sensei gave us one final piece of advise before we left. Study.

**wow, gosh, it's not like you told us 51 times...** I had been counting too.

I quickly said my farewells so my friends and headed home. When I got there my aunt greeted me by saying a quick "Hello dear, how was school? "Fine, Naruto got a disturbingly long lecture by Iruka sensei for wrecking the Hokage monument. It was hysterical!"

"I do feel so bad for that boy, the villagers treat him so badly, it wasn't as bad when he was little, but now that he's grown up they're even more afraid of him..." She said this to herself more then me.

"Why are they so afraid of him, the pranks are, albeit extreme, but not threatening..."

"You'll find out in due time, even he doesn't know!" She said more loudly. She was a thin women, with ebony hair, high cheek bones, and Hazel eyes. the only similarity between us was our hands, slim with long, elegant fingers, and short nails, the latter being more of a style choice then family trait. She was dressed in a deep purple komono, with sleeves that stopped just below her elbows, and a magenta floral pattern spread across it. It stopped just at her ankles and was tied with a sash of the same shade of magenta as the pattern.

Smiling nervously and nodding slowly, I turned toward the stair case.

I Shrugged off my black hoodie, draped it across a chair, and headed toward the stairs.

"I'm ganno go study now, tell me when you start to make dinner."

"Actually, I thought we could go out to night, just to help you relax before tomorrow," She said, smiling gently. I returned the smile and headed toward my room. Korina had helped me so much, she had taken time off from her work as the village seamstress to take in an orphaned and traumatized 9 year old with no where to go. She had become, in all but one sense of the word, "mother."

* * *

Hear is the scene from Naruto abridged (Kakashi's voice changes pitch every other word, Naruto sounds like he has smoker's lung, he does, Sasuke as a emo monotone voice, sakura has a rally high pitched voice):

Kakashi: Hello students, my name is-

Naruto: David mother fucking Bowie!

Kakashi: Actually, I'm not Davis Bowie!

Naruto: Holly shit Bowie sensei, you are my number one favorite artist! I have downloaded all of you albums!

Sakura: Is it true you slept with mcjaggar?

Kakashi: As I was saying, I am not david Bowie! but yes... it is true...

Naruto: I love you davie bowie-sensie-sempi-sam-sama... -kun!

Sasuke: (in his mind) 'David Bowie will never understand the torment I feel, the torment of being an insanely gorgeous ninja who's lusted after by almost every girl he comes in contact with. God, I hate myself.'

Kakashi: Actually, I totally get where you're comong from sasuke!

Naruto: Holy crap bowie sensei! you can read Sasuke's mind!

Kakashi: I'm david bowie I can do anything!

Sakura: I thought you said you wheren't david bowie?

Kakashi: I'm not...

see... funny... look it up, it's even more stupidly histarical when you see the actuall video! Naruto the abridged comedy spoof show, it's also free on iTunes.

So yeah... review... it'll be my birthday present from you to me, and anyone who does receives a virtual cookie and bunny! ello.


	3. the growing confusion

**Well, chapter 3. exactly 100 hits, 61 visitors, (and still counting) and no reviews for the last chapters. let's try to change that, shall we? here we go...**

I don't own anything. But I really wish I owned Kakashi and Gaara. and Sasori. especially sasori... pretty twisted... I actually changed my status on Facebook when he died. Now I'm widowed.

in your reviews (**that I demand come**), can someone decently explain petobear? wikipidia does a crappy job. it's something like a child-raping meme, right?

just so you know, Alice Nine is a Japanese pop band that I really like. I don't own them.

link to Kinara's eyes on my profile

**= translation at bottom

p.s. Some of you may be thinking "There's no way that this girl can be so powerful!"

Yeah, well Itachi graduated the academy when he was f****** 7, deal with it. And I also thought that Naruto deserved a friend who hated Sasuke and people like him as much as him, and would be able to kick those pricks' collective asses.

* * *

I sat down on my bed, my mind drifting from one topic to another. Class, dinner, shopping, anything. This was a tradition of mine. Shut out the real world so you don't need to face the truth. It was working pretty well. but it was really miserable. I walked over to my mirror, and stared at my eyes. My eyes. I'd seen the way the others look at them, half afraid, half curious. There was another emotion there. one I continuously tried to discern.

Laying back down i let my eyes drift close. As they did I let in a trickle of memories that I had been shutting out for a long time. Faces where being dragged back into my mind. They where blurry, then slowly came into focus.

_(In her memories, 3rd person)_

_A tall women stood in front of a stove, slowly stirring a pot of boiling water. Her dark red hair was kept out of her face by a loose bun held be a scrap of blue silk. She wore a dark blue kimono of a similar color. The trimming was a light blue and she was wearing slippers of the same fabric. A little girl ran into the room wearing a purple kimono of similar design. Running to her mothers side she hugged her leg as the older woman patted her head. The girl, who could be no more then nine years old, giggled gleefully and ran away, only to return with a chair that she was dragging. _

_Standing on the chair she peeked into the pot and smiled brightly. Next to her mother was a small dish filled with candy. The girl was eying said dish mischievously, her hand edging ever closer to it. Her mother was not oblivious to this, and caught her wrist playfully, but still with force. _

_"Not now, Ichi-hiki**. Wait until after dinner," said the woman, her voice very soft. She smiled sweetly, some of her teeth showing from in between her pink lips. _

_"But mom..." said the girl, drawing out the last word. "Can't I have one piece, just one?"_

_"Not **now**," Said the woman gently, but with more force then the last time. "Kinara, why don't you go find you father, tell him dinner will be ready soon,"_

_"Ok, mother," replied Kinara. She jumped off of the chair and ran out of the room into the back yard. _

_When she reached her destination she stopped and turned her head in every direction. Her gaze landed on a tall man with layered black hair. His eyes where a deep jade, tinted slightly with blue. His face could easily be described as handsome, it was angular, and he had a slight tan, suggesting that he was exposed to little sunlight. Where that might lessen others features, it amplified his. He was wearing a simple green kimono, the color was the same as his eyes, only slightly faded. At the time, he had been repairing a fence that bordered a large garden. _

_The garden was in the shape of a hexagon, bordered by a simple bamboo fence. There was a stone walkway that twisted it's way about half way through the garden, then forking off in two different directions. The left one led to a elegant bridge that crossed a small stream. The stream led to a fish pond that was inhabited by a number of coy fish. the second path was simply a walkway that looped around to the main path. About halfway down it, it branched out into a small circle__ lined with benches and small maple trees. The garden on a whole was colorful, green and red, with spatterings of pink where the cherry trees where planted. _

_In another area of the yard, some training materials lay on a table, arranged meticulously, kunai of various design, shuricans of varying sizes, and an assortment of other odds and ends. A line of targets was arranged roughly 25 feet from the table, several wepon made wholes penatrating the center of them, and little to none on the outer edges of them.  
_

_Currently, the man was re-binding a bamboo post with a piece of twine. Turning upon hearing his daughters foot steps, he smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. _

_"Daddy," she began._

_"Yes, utsukushi**?"_

_"Mother told me to tell you that dinner's ready,"_

_"Tell her I'll be in in one moment, I just need to finish this up. ok?" He said. After she nodded, he gently spun her around and pushed her in the direction of the house._

_When they entered the doorway, he set her down gently. Walking over to where the women was standing, he slipped his arm around her was and planted a light kiss on her cheek. the girl ran to the knees of her two parents and hugged them. _

the picturesque scene remained frozen. _  
_

_**(Kinara's POV current time)**_

The tears came again, I couldn't see how I could still be able to cry, there was no limit to my tears. Over the last 4 years I had just started to cry silently, I couldn't remember the last time I had_ bawled,_ but I was now.

_Family. _We had been a family. _Had._ Like the house and the garden, that aspect of my life had gone up in smoke. _Would you be proud of me now? that's all I want... to know that I didn't disappoint you. Tomorrow I'll take the final exam, and I might be a ninja. Like you both where. Then I came, and you gave it up. Please, can you hear me right now? Are you proud of who I am?_ Taking a few deep breaths, I forced my tears to subside. Then I remembered dinner. Sitting up slowly, I walked over to my closet, before realizing that I had no idea where we where going to eat.

After making sure there where no traces of tears on my face, I ran down stairs to ask my aunt where we would eat.

"Nothing fancy, I just thought we could go to Ichiraku's or something, sound good?"

"Sounds great!" I said, before rushing back upstairs to grab something else to wear. I chose a pair of black cargo pants and a Alice nine tee-shirt, leaving off my usual ninja garb. I kept my shoes on and dashed back down again.

When we got to Ichiraku's, I noticed Iruka sensei and Naruto sitting a few seats down from us. I over heard a few lines of what they where saying,

"Naruto, why would you do that to the monument, you know who the hokage are don't you?"

"Of course I do, they if you get the title of Hokage, it means your the strongest ninja in the village, right? Especially the 4th Hokage, he was the greatest of them all. he saved the village from the nine-tailed fox!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I'm going to surpass all of them! Naruto Uzamaki! The greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me, and acknowledge me!"

This made me remember the words my aunt had spoken earlier

_"I do feel so bad for that boy, the villagers treat him so badly, it wasn't as bad when he was little, but now that he's grown up they're even more afraid of him..."_ What the fuck was that about?_  
_

So, he'd noticed it too. Well of course he would ave.

"Hi Kinara!" A loud voice called, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Hu? Oh, hi Naruto. How are you?" I responded, trying to make my voice warm and cheerful. Iruka sent his blond pupil an encouraging look.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking..." He said nervously. _Wow, Naruto Uzamaki, nervous? It's like this is the first time anyone's ever spoken to him... wait... that's probably true. poor guy. _

"Good luck tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you too..." He smiled his usual foxy smile, and turned back to his Ramen.

"Kinara, what do you want to eat?" My aunt asked.

"um... beef ramen..." I said uncertainty.

"Ok, two please!

* * *

(30 min. later at kinara's house)

Still Kinara's POV

"Kinara, I just wanted to say thank you," my aunt began.

"For what, you treated me?"

"For saying hello to the Uzamaki boy, he needed it..." she said the last part softly.

I began, "Why can't you tell me why people ignore him?" wanting an answer, and planning on continuing.

"All in due time... but until then, just be kind to him, ok?"

"I hate it when people say that..."

"Say what?"

"All in due time..."

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, why do you say we're from the Hinara clan?"_

_"Because we are, darling"_

_"But.. it's only grammy, you, daddy, and me? Don't there need to be more people to call it a clan?" when I asked this, her face when stony for a moment, before she forced a smile out saying playfully, "We're all we need, we're specical, Kinara, you'll understand it all in due time." _

_"okay..." I had answered dejectedly. I shuffled out of the room and made for my bedroom, but paused upon hearing my grandmother's voice saying sternly to my mother,_

_"Darling, I love you, but when will you tell her. I harldly think that this is somthing you can wait to tell her for when she's called."_

_"Mother, she may never be called,"_

_"You don't mean that, you know you don't, we've both sensed it. a war is coming, and they'll need her."_

_"She hasn't even entered the academy yet."_

_"That hasn't stopped her from proving herself, she has more skill then anyone else her age times 50. you know it's true. When the time comes, they'll want her."_

_"I know," I heard her say softly, sinking into the chair. I chanced a glance around the corner of the door way and saw her staring at her ring. My grandmother slid into the chair beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I want her to have a choice, like I did, but.. so much will be expected of her, it's something not many people could ever cope with in a lifetime. I love her so much. And I love this ring, I love what it stands for. but what if she can't take it?"_

_"She's you're daughter, she's a Hinara, she's strong, she will. Have faith, tell her."_

_"I will, when she enters the academy I'll tell her. They can't call her before she's 13, anyway."_

_"I think that's a good plan."_

_end flash back_

What had she been keeping from me... what ever it was, it had something to do with this ring. The ring rested on a chain that I had draped around my neck. Silver, onyx, Sapphires, all glistening. The cold metal suddenly felt scorching hot against my skin, a constant reminder of that which I was never to know.

"Well," I said, attempting to keep my face straight, "I'll turn in now, thanks for dinner, love you!"

When I reached my room I ripped the necklace off of my neck in a desperate attempt to block the doubts from my mind. It was just a wedding ring. What she meant by "I love what it stands for" all she meant was that she loved my father, right? Then why did I feel like the ring had a history that went more deeply then a marriage ceremony?

* * *

translations:

ichi-hiki= little one

utsukushi= dearest

also, I'd like to say that I REALLY want some reviews. I NEED advice. I'm new at this so I would really appreciate it. I'm using an online manga that has slightly different translations (so they don't get sued for copyright infringements), so sorry if it seems different.


	4. the edge of the blade

well, ch. 4. this is the chapter in which Kinara and everyone else gets sorted into teams. I own nada. But, god, I REALLY REALLY REALLY wished I owned Sasori, Gaara, and Kakashi. damn, why do they make anime guys hotter then guys in reality. they're trying to mock the fan-girls, aren't they? bitches...

also, I'd like to point out that we have NO IDEA when Naruto actually takes place. Ancient Japan, but they have Camera crews, movies, radios, and flashlights.

Watching the dark night right now and oh hot damn HE'S FUCKING SEXY!

also, there where a hell of a lot of people in that class, but they're always referred to as the Konaho 9, so they are the only people I talk about...

* * *

I woke up, almost in a trance, sprawled across my bed, after a restless night, still in my cloths from the day before. I looked down and noted the very obvious creases in the black fabric. Walking over to the closet on the far side of my room, I slid the paper doors open and looked inside. Black. Lots and lots of black. With out meaning to, all the cloths i had either bought or had asked my aunt to make for me where black., maybe because I was in mourning, maybe because I was just a depressing person. I didn't know. All I knew was that, at the time, it made me seem even more unapproachable, and that was all that I wanted at the time. Breathing out heavily through my nose, I plunge into my closet and pulled out a corseted top, laughing to myself as I remembered my reaction the first time I saw it.

_Flashback (3rd person)_

_"no. why would anyone ever where that? it looks like a death trap. not happening." said a red haired 10 year old. "I don't mean to offend you. auntie, but it really looks like it would slow me down."_

_"That was what I thought. But, i know what ninja look for, one of the benefits of being the village seamstress. It's a pattern from the west, it was used for a while, but rarely anymore. generally as an undergarment, but, it is very aerodynamic, lightweight, and the material I used is very dense, so it's much stronger then most other Shinobi attire." She rambled on, the girl only half listening to her fashion lecture. _

_"I get it, thanks," she said, kissing the woman on the cheek. "How do you know all of this stuff?"_

_"Simple, every year me and several other seamstresses and Shinobi outfitters in the fire nation gather to trade patterns, new styles, fashions, and such." I mentally blocked out the rest, excusing myself to go to the bath room.  
_

Pulling it off the hanger, I took out a pair of cargo pants from a drawer proceeded to change. When I was done, I checked my reflection in the mirror. Straitening my back, I grabbed my brush from the top of my dresser that sat in the corner of the closet. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, my gaze was caught on a flash of light. Turning my head quickly, I looked down to the ground as I finished pulling the last bit of hair through the elastic band.

The ring.

I had throughn it blindly last night, and not thought of it again since. Biting my lip, i reached down to the floor and lifted it up, slinging it around my neck and tucking it into my shirt.

"Here we go," I muttered under my breath.

15 minutes later, I found myself walking down the steps of the small house, teeth brushed, hair straight, and composure calm.

"Bye!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Good luck darling," my aunt returned.

(5b min. later)

"Hey guys!" i said loudly, walking up to my little gang of friends. "Shikamaru, are you sleepwalking again?" I said (unnecessarily) loudly.

"I was... thanks for waking me..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry," I returned sincerely. "So, how have yo guys been, since, like, yesterday...?"

"F-fine, thank you for asking," Hinata responded.

"I've been well, also" Shino stated in his signature monotone voice.

"Good," Kiba.

"Hrm..." Was Shikamaru's unintelligible response.

"I've been good," said Choji.

"Cool, well, good luck guys." I said, trying to make my voice seem hopeful and supporting.

We walked into the class room and took out seats, me sitting by myself across from Hinata and Kiba. Looking around, I noticed how few of these people I actually knew: Me, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Sasuke-teme, Sakura, and, finally, Naruto. When I first came, there had been about 27, I was seen as the new girl, and still was.

"Alright, to graduate, you need to preform the 'Bunshin no Jutsu' when you're called into the next room," Iruka-sensei told us when we where all settled. I glanced around at my friends (and the rest of the people in the room) Hinata: calm, Kiba: ...staring off into space...? Shino: no one can see his face so it doesn't matter, Shikamaru: expressionless... Choji: eating... erm... Ino: trying to catch Sasuke's eye... (gagging noise) Sakura: trying even harder, Sasuke: brooding (nothing new there) Naruto: Panicking. Poor guy. Iruka-sensei called Ino up first, then Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke. It was only Me, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto left.

"Well, good luck guys," I said, while exhaling deeply.

"Naruto Uzamaki," Iruka-sensei said, as he stepped back into the room. The door closed, leaving the three of us alone. I looked to Kiba, then to Hinata. I got up from my seat, and walked to the one in front of theirs, sitting backwards in the chair.

"Well, this is it? huh?"

"Yes..." Hinata murmured, briefly losing her stutter.

"Well, good luck, have fun, see you on the other side," I said as Iruka-sensei came through the door.

"Kinara, your turn," He said, leaving me to follow him. I preformed the jutsu, feeling slightly dazed, and was snapped back into complete consciousness when I heard Iruka-sensei say two very exiting words: "You Pass."

He pressed the cold metal of the headband into my palm, and saying a quick "Congratulations" before exiting to call up either Hinata or Kiba. Before I left, I glanced at the table, three head bands where left, some one hadn't passed. And I thought I knew who.

When I went to the back yard, I saw Naruto sitting on the swing, separated from the rest of the crowd. I was debating going over to him when my aunt came over to me. She encircled me in an embraced, and then stepped back to look at me.

"I passed!" I said, before hugging her.

"Congratulations, when we get home, there's something I have to give to you," she told me, her voice soft.

I was about to tell her that she didn't need to give me anything, but, then I caught sight of Kiba and Hinata, who where standing by the door. I waved, and saw them grin back at me. Well, Kiba grinned, Hinata just smiled sheepishly. It was then that my aunt spotted Naruto, and I heard her hum slightly.

"So... he didn't pass..." she said. Concern etched on her face.

"What? oh... yeah... I was gonna go talk to him, but Mizuki-sensei already is," I said.

"Well, lets head home, shall we?" She said, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

10 minutes of silent walking later

We entered the door way of our house, lightly kicking off our shoes in the process.

"Come to my room, there's some thing I have for you," she told me, reminding me of what she had said earlier.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said as we entered her room. Her room was a pale green, her bed a cream color, and all of her furniture was made of bamboo. There was a rice paper screen embossed with green vines in the corner for changing, and a modest wooden door led to a small balcony. She lead me to her bed, and we sat down on it. She reached into her bedside table to pull out a rectangular wooden box, intricately carved with ornate flowers.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Your present is inside," she told me with a laugh. I opened the box and was met with a dagger. It was silver, but looked remarkably strong. Its handle was slim, but flared out at the end to in a diamond, its facets sparkling in the sun rays that where streaming down through the window. vines of gold wound their way up the handle, intertwining with one another. Its sheath was made of fine black leather, and embossed with silver vines that stared at the base and faded out at the top. I was staring at it for such a long time, that I didn't notice my aunt place a letter in front of me. I looked up at her, and noticed tht tears where swimming in her eyes. I didn't understand until I hesitantly opened the envelope and began to read.

_dear Kinara,_

_our darling daughter, if you are reading this is means that we are gone from your life. This dagger has been in our family for generations, kept in perfect condition, and handed down from mother to daughter, or father to son. It is given when they are officially introduced to the shinobi world, and begin their lived as one. Receiving this means you have achieved this much, most likely with out us there to guide you. We know your skill level, and we are so proud of you. By now, I can only imagine how beautiful you are, but ensure that your outward appearances reflect your inside too. This letter cannot express how much we love you, and we are so incredibly proud to call you our daughter. Take care of this, and pass it onto the next Hinara. Kinara, love, you will meet many challenges, many you won't expect, but, even though we are not here, you shall always have our support. We love you, so so so much, never forget that, and be proud of who you are. _

_All our love_

_-Yoshiko and Akihito Hinara, your mom and dad._

The letter was short, and before I knew it I was crying, not the break down I had had the other day, or the tears that greeted me each morning. My breaths where broken, uneven, ragged, and my eyes where stinging, I could feel the hot liquid running down my cheeks. Staring down at the letter, I blinked back more tears that where threatening to fall, and sightly promised myself _No more crying_.

"After the fire, when the village was abandoned, I went back to the house, and found this there, there where a few other things, things she clearly meant for you to have later, Chunin, Jounin, wedding, and so on," She told me, looking on the verge of tears herself. WE sat there for a few minutes, just hugging each other. Finally, we broke apart.

"I miss them," I whispered.

"I do too, but, you'll always have me, when ever you need to talk, I'll be here." She told me, pulling me into a light one armed hug. "Now, lets go eat something, and get some sleep, it's late."

"It is?"I asked, looking at the clock on her bedside table. wow, 8:45. "Gosh, it is..."

"Alright, you'll need your rest for tomorrow, and congratulations, by the way, I made dango earlier, to celebrate."

"But you didn't know if I'd passed then..."

"I figured we could turn it into a pity party if necessary!" she said brightly. I laughed along with her and we walked back downstairs, after I set the letter and the box carefully on my desk.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling rather refreshed, I wasn't sure why until it came to me. _no nightmares..._ hm.

I walked over to my wardrobe, through open the doors, and bit my lip why debating what to wear. Tank top, tee-shirt, or long sleeve shirt...? Oh screw this... I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and shoved my hand in, grabbing the first thing it came in contact with, which happened to be a plain black off the shoulder tee-shirt. Shrugging, I pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts, and a mesh under shirt. changing out of my Pj's to my day clothes, I thought for a moment, and to my desk, pulling out the dagger. Well, they wanted me to have so goddammit I'm going to use it. I ran down stairs to find my aunt sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I replied, "I was wondering if you could help me with this? I'm not sure how to..." I trail off, holding up the dagger so as to explain my self. In a flash, she was by my side, holding the dagger up to her eyes, or rather, the sheath.

"Ah, give me a sec," she said, darting out of the room with the sheath in hand. She came back a moment later with a length of black cotton in her hand. She ran int her work room, and I heard the steady werr of her sewing machine. She came back into the room again, and by then I had made myself some toast, and spread some strawberry jam on it. I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her work. Finally, she walked over to me.

"Hold out your leg," she demanded, going into seamstress mode, as I called it. I obliged, and she wrapped a length of bandage around my calf, as was custom for many shinobi, around that, she wrapped a thinner, but still dense length of black fabric, attached to it was the sheath, It looked the same, and I couldn't tell how she did it, but I looked perfect, and sturdy, I bent my leg back and forth slowly before walking around the kitchen,into the living room and back.

"AWESOME! thanks!" I exclaimed. Before catching sight of the clock. "I need to go! By Love 'ya!" I yelled, stretching up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good by, dear! Have fun!" She shouted after me.

I walked out of the house and headed down the street. when I was about half way there, I spotted an unmistakably pink person, sakura, she was walking next to Ino, more like running.

"We're both ninja now and we're both equal, I won't lose to you anymore." Sakura uttered venomously, Ino shooting her a murderous glare. They where taking up most of the narrow walk way, and as I was quickly catching up to them, I didn't want to be stuck behind them for the hole walk there, did what anyone in my position would have done.

Pointing my hands into a V shape, I edged my way through the two murderous Kunoichi, saying condescendingly, "He will never love either you..." under my breath. I could feel the killing intent rolling off of them.

* * *

When I reached the academy, I entered and took a seat next to Shikamaru. Noticing out of the corner of my eye a bright flash of orange.

"Naruto, you graduated? Congrats." He turned to me, and I'm pretty sure was going to thank me before he caught sight of Sakura, and got a dreamy look on his face.

Turning back to Shikamaru, we started to chat about random things, or rather, I started to chat as to annoy him. It became deathly silent, and I slowly turned in my seat on the bench.

Ho-ly. Shit. I saw Naruto, and I saw Sasuke, and I saw Naruto falling, and it ending with them kissing. I was torn between laughing my ass of, and fainting from shock. Good shock. Funny shock. Shock as in I had some thing pined on them that they could never live down. A sudden thought coming to me, I scanned the crowd for Hinata. Seeing her in her seat, I gauged her reaction, shock, plain and simple, but her displeasure had nothing to do with Sasuke, unlike the others.

Sakura began to have a violent war with herself. and then began threatening Naruto. Oh god, a walking pink blob of fan-girl wants to kill me. what shall I do?

finally, getting sick of all the tension in the room, I decided to speak up.

"Guys... I began, my tone murderous, "no offense, but is this really the moment?" I whispered, making sure that the venomous undertone was detectable.

* * *

"As of today you are all ninjas, Iruka-sensei began, "to get here today, you've faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas, all the genin will be grouped in to 3 man squads, each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja." I mentally started counting the peple in the room, 28, including myself. that would mean there would have to be a group of 4...I raised my hand to ask Iruka-sensei about it, but then her continued.

"Well someone's gotta be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?" Ino said, who happened to be seated on the other side of Shikamaru.

"I don't know," Sakura replies, shooting her a withering glare.

"Because there are 28 of you, there will be a group on 4. this is very rare. Does that answer you question, Kinara?" He asked me. I nodded and he continued. "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

_Here we go..._

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," _Hahaha... sucks to be them_ I thought. It was a moment before I registered that he had continued, "And," _no no no no no no no no_, "Kinara," _don't you dare say it..._ "Hinara" _SHIT!_

I saw several girls giving me the death glare, and I cringed inwardly. Great, a fan-girl, an emotionally whacked brooder, and Naruto, isn't this just fucking awesome? Awe...poor Hinata... I thought, thinking of my best friend and her sweet little crush on Naruto.

"Next, squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame,"

Sakura turned in her seat to face Ino, grinning smugly at her all the while.

"Agghh... How did you get in his group?" Ino demanded

"I don't get it, what do yo see in a guy like that?" Shikamaru questioned lazily. "He's not so special..."

"Here! Here!" I said, raising a mock goblet.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru... Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it, 'cause I'm not a girl!"

"Way to stereotype!" I muttered...

"And you, you're on his team and you treat it likes it's nothing!" she said, leaning over in her seat to face me.

"Because it's not! the guy's a prick... Frankly, he annoys me!"

"Agh... never mind... You're so full of your self... Jealousy's a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your squad," was her reply to shikamaru._ Look who's talking..._

"Next, squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara,"

"Ha! did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

"-and... Choji Akimiki. Those are all the squads."

I saw Ino's face fall, and couldn't help but feel a little peeved, Choji was a great guy, when you got to know him.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group with a slug like sasuke?" without even turning around, I knew it was naruto.

"Simple, sasuke and Kinara had the best scores of all the graduating students, Naruto, you had the worst scores! to make sure we had a balanced group,we put the best student, or students, with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke muttered.

"arg... hey what'd you say?"

"Naruto, he's not worth it..."

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"Knock if off Naruto! Sit down!"Sakura yelled.

"Will all three of you just shut up?" I shouted, getting sick of it. I then smiled sweetly as they settled back down.

"erm... after lunch, you'll meet your new jounin teachers, until then class dismissed."

* * *

The Hokage's office 3rd person

"A most promising new student, sasuke Uchha..."

"Is that him?"

"Yes he's the one..."

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan..."

"That's right," the Hokage said carefully.

"Naruto Uzamaki..." voiced a silver haired jounin.

"The girl in the black, who is she, I've seen her before, I think." Said a red eyed kunoichi.

"Her name is Kinara Hinara. She comes from a village on the border of the Fire Country. She now lives with her aunt, she came to speak with me before she retrieved her."

"What happened? Why isn't she with her parents?"

"When she was 9, I believe, her village was attacked. Her parents where murdered."

"What of her clan? her eyes seem to distinct to be merely hereditary. A kekei genkei?" the same silver haired jounin asked.

"I cannot say, the incidents surrounding her are highly sensitive, and if there is a situation in which they must become known, I shall in form you of them."

The Hokage broke his gaze from his glass sphere, and turned to the Jounin surrounding him.

"As usual, Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble," His wiry voice spoke. "Thank you for joining me, you may go prepare to meet your new students"

as the jounin filed out of the room, the old man called after one of them.

"Kakashi,"

"Yes," the silver haired jounin replied.

"I need to speak with you, it's about the hinara girl,"

"What about her," he asked, settling down in a chair once all of the others had left.

"If you are to be her teacher, there is something you must know, this is something even she is not aware of kakashi, and it must remain so until she is ready. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"When her village was attacked, it wasn't any random pillage, those ninja where very powerful, no doubt about it, and when they went there, it was for the soul perpous of getting her..."

* * *

sneak peak at a future chapter:

She stood still, inside boiling with rage, sadness, hurt, and that terrible feeling of betrayal. "s-so..." she started in a shaky voice, "all this time, you've been using me, I'm just your precious little tool, that you can take out and use at pleasure? Well, hate to disappoint you, but I quit."

she turned and ran out of the room, only to be blocked halfway down the hall by her sensei..

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he questioned her.

She looked up, rage in her eyes at the man she had bumped into. He gripped her wrists, not letting her evade him.

"Let. Me. Go." she spat out, venom lacing the words as they rolled off her tong.

"I don't think so..." he pulled her up the hallway, and threw her back into the Hokage's office.

"You didn't let me finish-"

"What's there to say?" she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to gaze upon its owner.

"Please..."

"You knew about this?"

"Kinara... please listen..."

* * *

Ok, it's like, 4:30 in the morning, and I haven't even had caffeine... so I'm going to post later when more people are online... that's just how desperate I am for hits...

I'm going to go into their conversation in a later chapter... I just like tormenting all of you... hahahaha... but really, I need sleep, I'm not tired, but I'm loosing brain power. oddly enough, this is my longest chapter so far... hrm...


End file.
